


Who Are You?

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Sequel, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Boy. When Angel offers Xander to Spike in School Hard, Spike takes back what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

Spike could feel the heartbeats of all the humans in the building, but the ones he could hear the most clearly were those of the slayer, and of the boy. He knew Angelus was there too; he could smell the soul and the thing that told his demon that this was _family_ even if Angelus had abandoned them.

And there he was. The great pretender himself, in full game face, holding the boy- Spike’s boy- by the neck and offering Spike a taste. Whatever game Angelus was playing didn’t matter, because this boy was already Spike’s. He was marked. While Spike was fairly certain that Angelus hadn’t noticed the silvery scars on the boy’s neck, to the blonde vampire they stood out like beacons in the darkness, calling him home.

And here was the chance for another taste; Angelus leaning down towards the boy’s neck, fangs scraping over the marks Spike had left there, threatening to obliterate them. Spike couldn’t allow that. He was a Master in his own right, and even if it were family, no other demon could come along and take what was rightfully his without a fight.

His fist slammed into the older vampire’s face, knocking him out cold. Grabbing the boy by the wrist, he pulled him close, noting the thick scent of fear and arousal that poured from the brunette.

“Remember me?” Spike hissed. The boy nodded, the hand not being held tight in Spike’s grip going unconsciously to the scars on his neck. “Good. C’mon.” Spike pulled the boy along the corridor, knowing that the punch hadn’t been hard enough to keep a vampire as powerful as Angelus was- or had been before the soul- down for long.

Xander somehow managed to keep up with the vampire, despite the pace they were moving at and the obvious fear he felt. Together they disappeared into the night, headed for an abandoned factory. Spike knew that it wasn’t a particularly original idea, but that didn’t matter. Angelus would be able to find him anywhere in the town with relative ease. Spike wanted some time with his boy before they got interrupted.

If it hadn’t been for Drusilla needing him again, Spike would have stayed in Sunnydale just to be close to the boy. At the time, he had respected the boy’s fearlessness, but right now, all he could think of was how that fear made the anticipation so much better. When they fucked this time, it would be because Spike had been the seducer, not because the boy made a move and Spike was too stunned to reject it.

Throwing the door open with such force it bounced off the wall, sending up a cloud of dust, Spike ushered the boy through and into the dimly lit space. The light from nearby streetlights glowed softly through the weather and dust stained windows, creating a strange parody of a romantic atmosphere. The desks and chairs had all been covered in white sheets, now grey with age and disuse. Spike pulled the sheet of the nearest desk and sat down on the relatively clean wooden surface.

The boy stood awkwardly in front of the blonde, but didn’t make any move to escape. That was encouraging. Spike held out his hand, and pulled the young man closer when it was taken. Cool lips met warm ones, and Spike lost himself to the heat of the kiss. His hands skimmed up the boys sides, tracing heated skin. A happy noise from the boy was all the permission the vampire needed and he began working to free their straining cocks.

The boy’s pants were on the baggy side, but an obvious tent in the material betrayed the brunette’s arousal. Spike’s own erection was pressed painfully against the metal teeth of his flies, but that was just fine. The pain added a certain element to the pleasure that little else could accomplish. Now, however, it was an inconvenience when he could be having another brilliant fuck with the feisty lad that had surprised him in such a nice way months before.

Task accomplished, he grasped the boy’s rock hard cock, starting a teasing rhythm that drew out moans and gasps. When the boy looked like he couldn’t take another second of the exquisite torture, Spike nuzzled into the warm neck, damp with a thin sheen of sweat, and licked over the marks he had left there the last time. The boy shuddered and Spike thought the game was over, but that wasn’t the case. The high pitched keening fed Spike’s libido, and he could feel the pre-cum dribbling down his own hardness.

The boy’s hands clutched at Spike’s backside, although the blonde thought that was more out of convenience than a desire to please. With his jeans pushed down to mid-thigh, the fingers of the boy’s right hand were squeezing the bare flesh, unconsciously slipping closer to the cleft of Spike’s arse. An inch more and the boy would be venturing where only Angelus had been before.

The boy’s body jerked and the fingers brushed over the tight entrance to Spike’s body. Spike bit down on the scars he had left before and let the pleasure kick his arousal into overdrive. His neglected cock was begging to be tended to, but he was a patient vampire, and knew how good it would feel when he finally let himself fuck the lad.

The thick blood gushed into his mouth, just as the boy’s release gushed over his hand and abdomen. Pulling his fangs free and licking the wounds closed, Spike used his semen covered fingers to stretch the boy’s opening. Unlike the last time, there was none of the animalistic need that had forced them to rush through the act. Spike took his time, letting the boy dictate the pace. When he was ready, with Xander bent over the desk Spike had been sitting on, the blonde pressed the thick head of his cock against the slick hole and pressed forward, as slowly as he could manage, given the urgency he could feel building inside. The need to just fuck until he spilt was close to the surface.

He was too close to completion to last long, but the boy wasn’t complaining as he was filled with Spike’s length. Instead, he was getting increasingly vocal as his prostate was stimulated repeatedly. Spike spared a moments thought for the brilliance of youth- his lover was hard already and this time they would be finishing together. There was no need for words when their moans and grunts would suffice. Spike could feel the warning tingle in his balls and down his spine, and his pace quickened. His hand worked the boy’s cock until he couldn’t focus thanks to his own powerful orgasm. His vision greyed out for a moment and he leant against the boy’s strong back until his softened dick slipped out of the hot channel. The brunette groaned at the loss.

A hand grasped the back of his shirt and Spike was forcibly dragged off the still panting lad. His ability to fight was hampered somewhat by the jeans still bunched around his thighs, but the blonde managed to get in one good punch to his assailant before his genitals were crushed by one massive hand and his throat constricted by the other. The smell of family blood filled Spike’s senses and he struggled against Angelus’ firm hold. The older vampire didn’t budge an inch. Instead, he spoke to the boy.

“Xander, are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t get here in time.”

 _Xander._ So that was the boy’s name. Presumably short for Alexander. A good, strong name. Helper of men. Very fitting for the slayer’s white knight. Was better than constantly referring to him as ‘boy’, Spike supposed.

Xander nodded at Angel. Angel didn’t release his grip on Spike though, and the younger vampire squirmed uncomfortably. His cock was hard and throbbing from the rough treatment, and he knew Angelus knew it. The larger vampire acted as though Spike was little more than a naughty puppy as he addressed Xander again.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Why don’t you run along home so I can deal with Spike?” The reassuring, if obviously fake, smile he gave did little for Xander though and the primal spirit inside him screamed at the creature violating its mate. No-one touched what was the hyena’s and got away with it.

The force of Xander’s body slamming against Angel made the hand on Spike’s genitals tighten, and Spike screamed at the pain. But the attack on his Sire meant that he could now break free of the hold and could at the very least re-dress himself and fight back.

By the time he had checked the damage Angelus had caused and zipped up the flies on his jeans, there wasn’t a trace of the fear that had permeated the air around the boy- _Xander,_ Spike reminded himself. Instead, the brunette was radiating power and confidence and something that just made Spike’s demon… satisfied. He also noticed that Angelus was out cold, although in a vampire there was no way of telling how long he would be down for.

Xander pulled Spike in for a rough kiss, stunning the vampire momentarily. After a second or so, Spike got with the programme and kissed back. When Xander broke the kiss to gulp in a lungful of air, Spike nuzzled against the healing puncture wounds again, adding a growled “Mine!” Xander hummed his approval before kissing Spike again.

On the floor of the factory, Angel began to stir. He opened bleary eyes to a sight that made his soul weep and his demon scream with rage. Xander Harris was kissing Spike. And Spike was submitting to him, letting the human control their actions. His soul worried for the young man, Buffy’s friend, and his demon raged that someone else was touching _his_ childe. His eyes turned gold and the ridges on his forehead became more pronounced as his fangs dropped. 

He launched himself at Xander and Spike could do nothing but stare as they fought. In all the time he had been alive, be that as a human or vampire, no-one had ever fought over _him._ Fought because of something he had done, yes, but this was new ground. In the hundreds of times he had torn out the throats of men that had flirted with Dru, he had never thought that someone would care enough to fight for him. Yet there it was- his Sire, two centuries old and gifted with the strength of a demon, against a kid in his teens.

Under normal circumstances, Xander would have been torn to shreds in less time than it took for him to blink, but the hyena was almost fully in control. Xander’s fist slammed into Angel’s face again, leaving bruises on the demonic visage. Spike was staying out of the way, and that was just fine with Xander. The less his vampire got hurt, the better.

Turning his head to make sure Spike was fine left Xander vulnerable, and once again he found himself in a headlock, held fast by Angel. Spike was growling, preparing to fight for Xander’s freedom. That wasn’t what Angel wanted. He needed Spike compliant and Xander away from his wayward Childe.

“Spike, listen to me,” he growled. “I’ll let the boy go as soon as you promise not to hurt him.” Spike growled louder and Xander struggled for breath. Angel shifted his hold and Xander gasped in a lungful of air. Angel continued, “Spike, I am your Sire and I demand that you leave the boy alone.” He wasn’t sure if that would so anything besides aggravate the blonde. In Angel’s long absence, Spike had become his own vampire, a Master in his own right. Sire’s rights may not apply anymore.

But Spike bowed his head and the growling stopped. Angel released Xander. Stepping closer to his childe, Angel pushed the younger vampire over the same desk Spike had bent Xander over. Spike’s jeans were once again pulled down to mid-thigh and Angel pulled the pale cheeks apart, slicking the tight hole with saliva, using two fingers to give the taut ring of muscle a cursory stretching. Without the soul, he wouldn’t have thought twice about pushing into Spike without any preparation, would revel in the flow of his blood, the way it would slick his cock and make the ride so damn good, the way Spike’s screams of pain sweetened the experience….

Despite the brief preparation, the tissue tore and Spike whimpered beneath Angel’s heavy body. Xander had tensed up, but the hyena understood that this was a matter of family and blood and that it was best to keep out of such things. Regardless, a low growl of discontent pervaded the room. Angel panted as he pounded into Spike. Despite the pain, Spike was achingly hard, partly from the rough treatment and from the scent of Xander so near to him.

At a glance from Angel, who never broke his rhythm, Xander roughly grabbed a handful of Spike’s hair and forced him to look up. The blonde’s eyes were dilated, his mouth open as he gasped for unneeded breath. Shifting slightly again, Xander slid his hard cock into Spike’s mouth, groaning when it was enthusiastically sucked. Both brunettes slammed into Spike’s body, occasionally leaning over Spike’s body to lazily kiss, all thoughts of rescue forgotten, replaced instead with their ever increasing desire.

Angel finished first, thrusting harder and faster until he came, thick ropes of semen spurting into Spike’s body, coating the abused walls with white fluid. He pulled out in a wash of blood and cum that dribbled down to stain Spike’s thighs pink. Rubbing soothing circles on the blonde’s back, he kept petting as Xander fucked the younger vampire’s mouth. Angel let his fingers dip lower, avoiding the sore opening. Spike moaned when Angel’s thick fingers brushed against the back of his balls. He pushed back towards Angel’s hand, the vibrations of the moans adding to Xander’s stimulation.

Xander howled when his orgasm hit. Spike could feel the thick cock jerk in his mouth, and swallowed all that Xander had to give before licking the softening dick clean. Angel’s fingers continued to massage Spike’s heavy sac. A tight squeeze was all it took for the blonde to follow the brunettes into ecstasy.

All three collapsed to the floor, Spike pulling Xander into his arms. None of them cared about the thick layer of dust that had formed in the years since the factory was first abandoned. All that mattered was the chance to bask in the afterglow before their weird encounter came to an end.

Angel was about to speak when Spike’s hand clamped over his mouth. Angel scowled, but a second later he understood. Soft foot steps were approaching, and the vampire’s skin tingled in the unpleasant way it only did when the slayer was around. On the floor, out of sight, the trio kept as still as possible.

“Angel? Xander?” she called into the darkness. Neither one made a sound, and after a minute or so, the footsteps retreated until not even the vampire’s enhanced senses could hear her. When he was sure Buffy was gone, he wriggled round under the table to wrap around Spike and Xander, and for the first time in over a century, resting with his family, he felt perfectly happy.

  



End file.
